Confinement
by Trufreak89
Summary: Amy wakes up in an prison cell on an unknown world with Doctor River Song for company, and the good Doctor has a unique escape plan.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Confinement

**Summary: **Amy wakes up in an prison cell on an unknown world with Doctor River Song for company, and the good Doctor has a unique escape plan.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything related to Doctor Who.

**Rating: **R (Explicit language, sexual situations)

**A/N: **Amy/River, Amy/Rory. I've written far too much angst for this pairing lately, thought I'd try my hand at some smut.

"Don't move. Just lie still." Amy let out a grunt of pain as she ignored whoever had just spoken to her and tried to sit up. The world around her spun in and out of focus before she was finally plunged back in to darkness as she clamped her eyes shut. "Do you ever listen?" The soft chuckle that filled her ears was familiar. Almost soothing.

"Not really." The young Scott was vaguely aware her body was lying on something firm and cold. Her fingers twitched and she felt her nails scrape over cold hard stone. She did as she was told for once and remained still as she slowly opened her eyes. It took a few moments for her to adjust to the darkness. The thick black shadows that seemed to cling to the room began to lighten, leaving their surroundings in a blanket of monochrome.

Her head, which felt as though it had doubled in weight, turned slowly to face the source of the nearby voice. She managed a weak smile as she found River Song staring down at her. "Hey."

"Hello sweetie." River brushed a stray lock of fiery red hair out of Amy's eyes. "How are you feeling?" Amy groaned as she finally managed to sit herself up, removing her head from where it had been resting in River's lap.

"Like I was hit in the head with a cricket bat." As she replied she briefly wondered if the Doctor's skull had also felt like it was split in two after _she _had hit him with a cricket bat.

"Close." River chuckled in response, her fingers gently brushed against the egg that was forming on Amy's forehead. "It was a wooden club."

"Where are we?" Amy had started to take in her surroundings and found they were in a small room made up of four stone walls. There was hay on the floor beneath them and not much else in the small room. No, not room. Cell. The door was made of a thick, heavy iron. The small opening in the stone, high up behind them, was covered by two equally thick metal bars. A few strips of moonlight fell on the floor in front of them. "What happened?" Try as she might Amy could not remember how they had ended up in a stone cell.

"The Doctor's big mouth." The older blonde replied rather dryly.

Amy tried getting to her feet, only to end up falling back down as her legs buckled beneath her. River caught her, her expression marred with concern.

"Amy?"

"I'm fine." Amy sank back down to the floor, waiting for the room to stop spinning. "River, I'm fine!" She snapped impatiently as the other woman reached out to take her pulse. She slapped River's hand away and lay her head back against the stone wall, closing her eyes again.

"Here." River ignored her protests and eased her down to lie her head back in the blonde's lap.

"Where's the Doctor?" Amy grumbled, her voice muffled with her face pressed in to River's thigh.

It took the archaeologist a few moments to reply. Her voice was shaky, uncertain. "I don't know. We've been in here for hours...I thought you weren't going to wake up."

"Wish I hadn't." Came Amy's sulky response. Her head was throbbing.

"Don't say that." River chided. She absently ran her fingers through Amy's locks. "We have to get out of here. We can't wait for the Doctor."

"What do you suggest?"

"Do you trust me?" River's voice took on a more confident tone. Amy resisted the temptation to laugh. She had only met the woman once before and she was asking for her trust. Though Amy supposed the other woman had saved her life on board the Byzanthium. There was a strange twinkle in the blonde's eye. A mixture of devilish amusement and eagerness.

"What have you got in mind?"

River took that as her answer and crossed the small room in two purposeful strides. Her hands clamped around Amy's wrists, securing her in place as her lips crushed against the younger girl's. Amy let out a scream of protest, which came out as little more than a muffled cry against the other woman's mouth. Her resolve loosened as her lips began to slowly respond to River's coaxing. She gasped as she felt the blonde's tongue slide teasingly along her lower lip. Amy's lips parted, allowing River access. The sensation of the other woman's tongue exploring her mouth was unusual, but not unpleasant. Rory didn't do tongues. Rory! Where the hell was he?

"River I can't!" The younger girl pulled away, her back meeting hard stone in the small cell. She was breathless and her head was spinning. The bump on her head felt like it was pulsing with every racing beat her heart took. "I'm getting married. To a man. Tomorrow...sort of." The other woman chuckled, her eyes hungry and narrowed on the babbling redhead.

"Oh sweetie, this isn't personal." She closed the distance between them, which was little more than a few inches anyway, pressing her form firmly against Amy's trembling body. "I've been in enough locked rooms over the year to know the sure way to get someone to open the door is have a pretty young thing screaming." Her sharp red fingernails trailed under Amy's shirt, raking against the soft flesh of her stomach and tearing another gasp from Amy's parted lips.

"I could just...pretend? Maybe?" Amy's gasp turned in to an involuntary moan as River's other hand trailed up the inside of her thigh, slipping under the short black skirt she was wearing.

The blonde's breath was hot and ragged against her ear."And where's the fun in that?" A shiver ran through Amy's body as she realised she couldn't argue. For a change.

"You see Pond, in no time at all I'm going to have you screaming at the top of your lungs." River's words were a sensual whisper, punctuated with nipping kisses to her neck. Amy felt her legs buckling again, though the bump to her head had nothing to do with it. "And that's sure to get the guard's attention." River's hand unceremoniously pushed Amy's underwear aside. Without waiting for permission she slipped a finger inside of the younger girl.

"Fuck!" Amy's body shot forward in to River's touch. She buried her face in the crook of the blonde's neck as River added another finger. The pace was slow and arduous. Amy found her hips impatiently thrusting forward, trying to increase the pace.

"That is the intention." That damn chuckle washed over Amy, assaulting her already overpowered senses. Her fingers dug in to River's shoulders, surely leaving marks under the thin material of the blonde's T-shirt. River's fingers began to pull out and Amy found herself whimpering. The feeble noise was from from the screams of delight the older woman had promised.

"River-" Amy's protests were cut off as, without warning, River slammed her fingers deep inside of her. Amy's hips bucked, her muscles tightening around the three fingers buried deep within her. River pulled out again, repeating her earlier action and earning yet more muffled grunts from the younger girl.

"I would love to do this properly, but we really don't have the time." River purred in to her ear as her fingers continued to pound in to Amy. Her thumb brushed against the bundle of nerves at Amy's core, ripping a startled scream out of the fiery Scott. Amy felt her walls clenching as River's actions began to force her towards her orgasm. Her eyes snapped open at the sound of a key turning in the lock of the wrought iron door. She and River had definitely caught someone's attention, but the blonde didn't seem to have any intentions of stopping. Amy's eyes closed again as River's actions became faster and harder. Her thumb began to build a constant pressure on Amy's sensitive numb. Amy buried her face in River's shoulder, biting down hard to silence her screams as the other woman finally pushed her over the edge.

"This is far from over Pond." River growled as the handle began to turn and she finally pulled away from the younger girl. No longer being supported by the blonde, Amy slumped to the floor. Her body spent. The door opened, revealing a familiar figure.

"Ah, there you are! What are you doing on the floor Pond?" The Doctor scowled as he took in the sight of his companion slumped against one of the stone walls. "We've an escape to make!"

"Giver her a minute. Amy's still a little disorientated." She didn't miss River smirking as she wiped her hand on her combats. "From the knock to her head."

"No time for that I'm afraid!" The Doctor glanced impatiently at the guard lying unconscious outside the cell door. "I'm afraid this chap won't be out for long." The burly guard was already starting to stir. "River, help Amy!"

"I'll manage." Amy snapped, struggling to get to her unsteady feet.

"You don't look well at all Pond!" The Doctor took a moment to actually look at her. The bump on her forehead was red and swollen. Her eyes were glazed over and sunk in to the back of her head. Her skin looked clammy and feverish.

"No she doesn't does she?" River stood beside the Doctor, fake concern plastered all over her face. "Perhaps I should stay with her tonight? Keep an eye on her?"

"Rory can do that!" Amy objected a little too quickly. Really, where was her so called fiancé?

The Doctor frowned in response. "He's at that medical convention Pond. We're not picking him up until the morning." A convention River Song had graciously arranged for him to attend. As the young Scott began to think about it she vaguely remembered River insisting they come to the planet they were currently on so that Rory could attend the convention. Hadn't it been her idea to meet the royal family too? Had she planned on the Doctor's notorious big mouth landing them in a prison cell?

"Perhaps River's right. She should stay with you tonight." The self-satisfied smirk Doctor Song was wearing confirmed Amy's suspicions. "We'll fetch Rory first thing. Come along now!" He added hastily as the guard made a grunting sound.

"Yes. Come along Pond." The way River spoke her name sent tingles running up and down Amy's spine. "Let's get you to bed."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Confinement

**Summary: **After a long night in an alien prison cell Amy Pond just wants a long hot shower and a warm bed. River however has other ideas.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything related to Doctor Who.

**Rating: **R (Explicit language, sexual situations)

**A/N: **Amy/River, Amy/Rory. Apologies for how long it's taken me to update. I've been on a writing hiatus due to some personal stuff.

"Doctor I am fine!" Amy snapped for the umpteenth time as she followed him in to the TARDIS. She repressed a shudder as River walked in behind her, brushing up against her back.

"Hmm, well you do look a little better." The Doctor stared at her inquisitively as though she were a specimen in a jar. Her skin was no longer as flushed and she had managed to make her legs work of their own accord. The lump on her head was darkening to a reddish purple.

"Great! So I don't need River babysitting me!"

"It was a nasty bump." River walked up to the younger girl and took her chin in her hand, tilting Amy's head back to inspect the quickly forming bruise.

Amy felt her pulse quickening and her breath hitching. River's grip was gentle yet firm. "You might be concuss." River's voice had no business being so husky.

"I'm fine!" Amy found the strength to pull away. "I'm going to bed. Wake me up when we're picking Rory up."

"You really oughtn't to sleep!" The Doctor piped up, unaware of how close he was to experiencing the wrath of Amy Pond. "River's right, you could be concuss."

"I could keep you up all night if you'd like?" River gave her a sickeningly sweet smile behind the Doctor's back. The fiery young Scott felt her fists tightening at her sides.

"No thanks."

When Amy finally reached the sanctuary of her room, the one she shared with Rory, she slammed and locked the door behind her. Letting out a shaky breath she began gingerly peeling off her grubby clothes. She pulled her T-shirt over her head, grimacing at the sight of dirt and mildew staining the back of it from the stone walls of the cell. Her converse and skirt followed suit, ending up in a pile on the floor. She slipped off her underwear, trying to ignore the tell tale wetness from her earlier encounter with River. Adding her bra to the pile of clothes, Amy wrapped a towel around herself and padded in to the bathroom.

Amy wasn't exactly overly girlish. As a child she had always managed to climb trees higher than even Jeff dared to climb and she had been something of a tomboy, constantly off on adventures in the woods; dragging poor Rory along with her. She was however, big on pampering herself. After all the time she spent running for her life on alien planets, or sitting in grubby prison cells, she needed some luxury in her life.

The en-suite bathroom was almost as big as her room. Upon finding it her first night in the TARDIS, wearing only her nightie and covered in Spacewhale mucus, Amy had instantly fell in love. The tiles under her feet were kept at a constant and comfortable temperature, courtesy of the TARDIS. The most amazing thing about the bathroom was it's ability to change. Her first night on board there had been a small shower cubicle in the corner of the room, to rid herself of the spit she was coated in, and a jacuzzi dominating the centre of the room. She had spent so long in it, indulging in the bubbles and the very fact that she was inside the Raggedy Doctor's blue box, that she had resembled a sun-dried tomato when she had finally pulled herself out.

The night Rory had been dragged on to the TARDIS, after Amy had almost died inside a forest full of angels on board an alien ship thousands of years in to the future, there had been a free standing tub big enough for the two of them to slip in to.

Amy gave the TARDIS a silent prayer of thanks as she found a walk in steam shower. The glass panel went from the floor to the ceiling. The water was already running and the screen was frosted over with steam. Amy slipped off her towel and stepped in to the hot spray. The water washed over her exhausted body, massaging her stiff limbs and removing all traces of her earlier transgressions.

She was struggling to comprehend what had happened in the cell. It certainly seemed as though the blonde had planned their little encounter. Not to mention she had been intent on spending the night in Amy's room.

_'This is far from over Pond.' _

Amy felt the muscles at her core spasm at the thought of spending the night with the older blonde. It wasn't like the experience hadn't been enjoyable. And River certainly had been _experienced_.

"Fuck." Amy cursed as the shower swam in and out of focus in front of her. She lurched forward, putting her arms out to steady herself. Her eyes stung and it had nothing to do with the soap she had gotten in her eye whilst washing her hair. She hated to admit it but River might have been right about the concussion.

The heat and the steam from the shower had left her dizzy and light-headed. The water stopped abruptly. The TARDIS keeping an eye on her as usual. "Amy?" She cursed as a familiar voice washed over her. Her eyes opened just in time to see the screen door open. River's strong arms wrapped around her, holding her up as her legs began to give way. "Easy." River soothed as she managed to steady the younger girl against the tiled wall of the shower.

"W-what are you...here...what are you doing. In here?" Amy gasped, trying not to think about River's hands on her very naked body.

"Stopping you from cracking your skull open." The blonde teased, her hands moving to cup Amy's face as she stared her in the eye.

"What are you doing now?" She frowned, unsettled by River's probing gaze.

"Checking your pupils." River replied matter of factly, as though it were perfectly normal for her to be standing in a shower with a naked girl from the twenty first century, checking her for concussion.

Her concern quickly faded as she found Amy was able to support herself. A mischievous grin spread over her lips. "Well, this is cosy." She chuckled as Amy tried to sink further back against the wall.

"River..." Amy intended her voice to be low and threatening. The brooding Scottish lilt only seemed to spur the blonde on.

Her lips crushed against the younger girl's. The world began spinning again as River's hands settled on her hips, pulling their bodies flush together.

"You're wet." Amy was instantly aware of how redundant she sounded, but the words left her mouth before she had the chance to think about them. "You're clothes." The redhead snapped, River's self righteous smirk irritating her beyond relief.

"Maybe I should take them off then?"

The decision was taken out of Amy's hands as the shower suddenly burst in to life. River caught the brunt of the spray, soaking the combat fatigues she was still wearing. Amy's laughter filled the shower cubicle as River ran a hand through her soaking wet curls. "Thank you sweetie." River chuckled, though Amy was fairly certain she was addressing the TARDIS. "Now. Where were we?" She purred, her hands roaming over Amy's naked form.

She'd had no chance to explore the other girl's body and she was determined to take advantage of the situation. Amy whimpered as River's hand cupped one of her breasts. The pads of the archaeologist's fingers were rough and calloused, hardened by years of field work. Her touch was gentle though and her fingers were certainly skilled. Her thumb brushed roughly against Amy's hardened nipple, earning a gasp of approval from the redhead. The other girl arched in to her touch, all thoughts of Rory and marriage suddenly wiped from her mind.

River's lips found hers once again, though the kiss was a little less forceful this time. Almost caressing. The gentle familiarity unnerved Amy more than the fact that River's hand was snaking down between her thighs. "No! River stop!" The Scott wriggled and squirmed, her guilt quickly returning.

"Not a chance." The blonde snapped, her gentleness forgotten as she slammed Amy back against the tiled wall.

A small groan of frustration escaped Amy's lips. River's forcefulness was a novelty. Rory never played rough with her. And he certainly never said no to her. Ever. "River!" Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as River wasted no time in dropping to her knees. She kissed a trail from Amy's taut stomach, past her jutting hips and down to her centre. Her tongue snaked out experimentally, brushing against Amy's sensitive folds. The younger girl's hips shot forward, her body betraying her excitement.

"River! Don't." She groaned as the blonde's tongue repeated its ministrations. "Stop! Fuck!" Amy's hands became tangled in the other woman's curly blonde locks. Instead of pulling River away she pushed her closer, bucking her hips as the Doctor's mysterious companion put her mouth to good use; teasing Amy without words.

Amy's fingers dug painfully in to River's scalp. The blonde clamped her fingers around Amy's wrists, pulling her hands away from her head and pinning them to her sides. "Don't! Stop! Fuck...Don't stop!"


End file.
